We are presently developing a proceudre to provide us with more favorable signal-to-noise ratios prior to the analysis of our digitized data. We are developing the software necessary to analyze our motor output data. Our third study will evaluate the interactive effect of alcohol and psychoactive medication (a commonly used tranquilizer) on both visual and motor performance while driving the driver-simulator. We propose to use 4 groups of subjects in this study. One group will receive alcohol only with breath alcohol levels raised to comparable levels in all Ss. The second group will receive psychoactive medication only (for about 1 week). A third group will receive psychoactive medication (1 week) and be brought up to the same breath alcohol concentration level as group 1. The fourth group will be a placebo control-no alcohol group. All groups will be tested at 2 points in time, without being under the influence of alcohol and/or psychoactive agent, and while under their influence. A balanced design will be used with half the Ss run in the experimental condition first and control condition second, and other half in the reverse order. The parameters to be evaluated in this study will be the ones being evaluated in the study presently in progress.